I don't even know my last name
by lexjl
Summary: She looked down at her at left hand, seeing the ring that was clearly there, she was still trying to remember exactly what happened last night. Inspired by Carrie Underwood's Song. 2 Shot only. I own nothing/
1. Chapter 1

**So I didn't get anything up yesterday for Willfer 7 year anniversary but I did come up with this. Inspired from Carrie Underwood's I don't know my last name. Please tell what you think, it's a 2 shot that should be updated later today. **

She looked down at her at left hand, seeing the ring that was clearly there, she was still trying to remember exactly what happened last night. She remember talking to the guy with the southern drawl, she remember her friends calling her chicken when she didn't dance with him, she even remembered taking the shot before she joined him on the dance floor however what she didn't remember was what happened after that. Now she had three hours to figure it all out, she found his note laying next to her when she woke up, he was at his seminar.

_Cher,_

_Sorry, I couldn't be here when you woke up, I'm sure you have just as many questions as I do. My seminar ends at 3 and I am hoping that we can talk and try to figure all this out._

_Will_

She needed to figure things out, Jennifer Jareau didn't do things like this. She was the good girl from a small town, she didn't do wild things. She jumped up getting dressed, she needed to find Emily and Penelope now.

/

_Last night._

_"Go on JJ, he is cute and a cop." Emily encouraged._

_"You don't know that he is actually a cop."_

_"Hello, I seen his badge number and can run it for all his information from my laptop. Go have fun." Penelope._

_JJ looked over at him, he did seem nice and when they were talking, he was not all over her, even better he was easy to look at._

_"She won't do it. JJ doesn't have a wild bone in her body." Emily started._

_"Em be nice." Penelope laughing._

_JJ decided to prove her friends wrong, she did the shot that was sitting in front of her before going over to him and asking him to dance._

_"This is an expected surprise." He told her as they danced._

_"A good one I hope." She smiled._

_"Of course it is. I just thought maybe you weren't interested."_

_"I didn't say that." As she moved closer to him._

_"You don't do this often do you?"_

_"All the time." _

_"Lousy Lair."_

_They finished their dance laughing before they joined his group of friends, he went and asked Emily and Penelope to join them. Everyone seemed to be having a good time drinking and dancing._

_/_

As she went out the door, she grabbed the extra key he had laid by the note, she knew she was going to have to talk to him later. Luckily, he was staying at the same hotel that she was. JJ took the elevator up to the 5th floor once she was off, she was almost running to their room, she needed to find out what they knew. When she realized she didn't have a key, she started banging on the door.

"Jesus it's nine in the morning." She heard from behind the door.

"Who would be knocking like that?"

"Emily open the damn door!" she yelled.

Emily opened the door, looking at her confused as JJ rushed in the room.

"Are you really just getting in?" Penelope smiling.

"Well it seems she might be a little wild."

"This is no time to joke." JJ sitting on the bed.

"JJ it was a little fun and hopefully you had a lot of fun." Emily told her.

"Em, I woke up with this on my finger." As she held up her left hand.

"What?" Penelope

"I said to have fun not make a life time commitment."

"What do you know about him?"

"Nothing and I don't know if we even got married. He had to go to that seminar this morning so he wasn't there when I woke up but he left me a note."

"Okay so maybe you didn't get married." Emily, trying to be helpful.

"Then why would she have the ring?"

"My mom is going to kill me. I don't know his last name, why the hell would I marry him?"

"You don't remember?" Penelope asked.

"No, I remember the dance and all of us having a good time but I don't remember ever leaving the hotel."

"I don't remember you leaving either." Emily

"Let me see if I can find out what happened." Penelope grabbing her laptop.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked.

"If you did get married then you had to fill out a marriage certificate it will be in the public record, I should be able to pull it up."

"Do you mean anyone who searches my name will be able to find it?"

"Yes but who would be searching your name this early in the morning besides me."

Emily could see the panic in JJ's eyes, she knew that Sandy Jareau kept a very close eye on her youngest child after Roz had died.

"JJ calm down. Let's find out what happened first then we can figure out what to do." Emily trying to comfort her friend.

It took Penelope a couple of minutes to find what she was looking for.

"Oh gumdrop."

"What?"

"You did get married and there is a video."

"A video." Emily repeated.

"Yes." As she hit play turning the monitor towards them.

They all watched as JJ walked down the aisle, while she wasn't wearing a wedding dress she did have on a veil. When the video scanned the small chapel, JJ realized that Emily and Penelope were standing up for along with two of Will's friends. Then the camera settled on Will's face, she couldn't believe that he looked happy, he had a grin on his face that made her want to smile. They listened as JJ and Will each repeated the vows then kissed while their friends all cheered.

"Pen, what is his last name?" she asked.

"I can't read his hand writing."

"You were both there. Why wouldn't you stop me?"

"As you can see we were all drunk." Penelope defending herself.

"JJ, it's not that bad. We can get the marriage annulled it will be like it never happened." Emily advised.

"But it did happen. I married a guy whose last name I don't know, a guy I had known for less than 24 hours. What if he doesn't want it annulled?"

"He seems really happy to be marrying you." Penelope mumbled.

JJ shot her friend a look that made her stop talking.

"Pen's right, look at both of your body language. JJ I know you even drunk you think things out, maybe this is what is meant to be."

"Meant to be! My mom is going to kill me. I don't know this guy, he could be some ass or far worse. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You need to talk to him. Explain what we found and see what he wants to do but you have to stay calm."

"And find out his last name."

She knew they were right, she looked at her phone it was 2:30 so she had a half hour before he was done. She wanted to be in the room when he came back.

"Okay, I am going back up. Here is the room number so you both know it, I will text both of you when we are done talking."

"Stay calm, he may be just as confused as we are."

/

JJ left the room, walking to the elevator and absent mindedly hit the button to go up two floors. She wasn't paying attention when the door opened or when she walked in, she was lost in her own thoughts however she did notice that the button for the floor was lit.

"Cher?" she heard from behind her.

She turned to see the same smile from last night, from the video, staring at her.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to apologize I had planned on having this updated way before now, however I had family come into town without notice, so it didn't get done until now. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I am still not sure about how I ended. **

_ "Cher?" she heard from behind her._

_She turned to see the same smile from last night, from the video, staring at her. _

"Hi." She said in a whisper.

"Hello. I'm glad you were coming back to talk."

"Well we do have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah we do." Looking at her ring finger.

He had woke this morning confused, he didn't remember a lot about last but the rings gave him a clue as to what could have happened.

"Do you remember anything?" she whispered.

"Not really." He sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the elevator before it stopped and the door opened.

"Ladies first."

"Thanks."

They both walked to his room, neither of them knew how to start out. He opened the door, holding it open for her.

"Have a seat." As he pointed at the chair.

"Thanks." As she sat down.

He sat in the chair across from her, the silence had come back.

/

"I don't know how much we talked last night but I am Jennifer Jareau." She decided to start.

"Will LaMontagne. I was wondering how much you remember."

LaMontagne sounded French, she thought to herself.

"Not a lot. I remember us talking and laughing but nothing after that. I don't remember leaving the motel at all."

"Me either but I need to apologize."

"For what?"

"My friend ordered Mind Erasers, according to him and I think that is where all this went fuzzy."

"It's not all on you, I drank it."

"I guess the big question is did we get married."

"My friend searched for me because I didn't remember." She started before pausing.

"And?"

"We did, she found the marriage certificate and the video." She told him.

He sat there thinking about what she said, he really looked at her for the first time since last night. She was pretty actually beautiful with her blue eyes and blonde hair but he could tell she was nervous, not that he blamed her.

"My friend, Emily said that we could get it annulled and it would be like it never happened." She whispered.

"Do you want to get it annulled?"

"We don't even know each other. Until you introduced yourself, I didn't know your last name."

"I realize that."

"What do you want to do?"

"Honestly I am not sure. I know that everything you said is correct but my momma always said that everything happens for a reason."

"Your mom sounds more reasonable than mine, she is going to flip out."

"Why don't we talk more? I can order room service and we can just talk, maybe we will figure everything out."

"I can do that."

"Why don't you let your friends know what the plans and that I am not some serial killer?"

She started laughing making him laugh, she grabbed her phone texting Emily what the plan was and his room number just in case.

/

An hour later they were sitting on the bed, eating the food they ordered. They had found out where each other had grown up, where they went to school, and what they had done for a living or in JJ's case what she planned on doing, however they not discussed their marriage.

"Do we consummate it?" JJ asked in a whisper.

"Are you asking if we had sex?"

"Yes, I mean I wasn't naked when I woke up but."

"Neither was I and I would hope that we would both remember that part."

She started laughing, he had a way about making everything seem like it was going to be okay.

"So you said something about a video?"

"Yes, do you really want to see it?"

"Why not? I mean I don't remember it and at least you have seen it."

"Yeah but it's not that great." She sighed.

"Come on it can't be that bad and I would bet you looked beautiful." As he grabbed his laptop.

He logged in then pushed it towards JJ, she found it the same way Penelope had, when she hit play they both sat there in silence. They both watched and listened to the vows they took, however JJ listened more carefully to the vows that she took, this time they meant something.

"I told you it wasn't that great." She replied as the video stopped.

"We were all so drunk but you looked amazing."

"Thanks. We need to figure out what we are going to do."

"To be honest, the thought of saying that it didn't happen seems like a lie." He started before she interrupted him.

"Will."

"Let me finish please."

"Okay."

"It's just that even though we were drunk, we said those vows and they mean something. So if we say that it didn't happen then we are lying to ourselves. I'm also aware that we don't know each other but would it be unfair to think that maybe we should learn more about each other and see if this could work."

"How do we do that in different states? I am going to school at Georgetown and you have a job, how would it even work?"

"So you would be open to seeing if we could work this out?"

"I don't know, I mean I believe in those vows. I was raised to believe that you honor them but this isn't how I planned on saying them."

"It wasn't my plan either but it happened this way."

"When do you leave to go home?"

"In two days. What about you?"

"The same, I need to think about it more."

"Okay, I understand and I am not saying that this is meant to be but I would like to find out."

"We still live in two different states."

"Yes, we do so what if we talk to each other as much as possible and then visit on the weekends. At least we can say that we honestly gave this a chance."

JJ thought about it for a minute, she trusted him which was rare it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Are you going to honor the vows?" she asked.

"I don't understand the question."

"I am willing to try but I have a couple of rules."

"What's the rules?"

"The first one is that we don't move to fast. I know that we are already married but honestly this is the craziest thing I have ever done."

"I can handle that."

"The second one is that we do not met each other parents until we know what this is going to turn in."

"Can we tell them?"

"You can however I am not."

"Why not?"

"I do not think my mom is going to take this lightly, so I will tell her when the time is right."

"Okay."

"The last rule is the most important and if it's broke it will be a deal breaker."

"Tell me."

"No seeing anyone else and neither will I. I don't like drama and adding other people to this could cause it."

"So no sex, no parents, and no other people."

"Well we may have already had sex but yes."

"I can agree to those rules and for the record you would remember if we had sex." He told her laughing the last part.

"Wow a little sure of yourself."

/

They spent the next two days, getting to know each other and spending time with their friends although their friends thought they were crazy for deciding to stay marry but each of them would support the decision. They both knew that it wasn't going to be easy but they needed to find out if it would work.

/

After three months of visiting and talking on the phone, JJ decided to tell her mom about what happened. After the shock wore off she had insist on meeting Will, not listening to JJ's plea that they were not meeting parents yet. However, Will's dad felt the same way about meeting JJ so they both agreed to meet each other's parents.

Six months into the surprise wedding, JJ was graduating college and then going to the FBI academy, Will was there when she walked across the stage and he took her to the academy. She was going to see if she could get assigned to New Orleans to be closer to him for now they continues there weekend visits and phone calls. They both realized that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

**Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
